


Devour

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Predator [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, M/M, Poetry of Sorts, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

I never told you how wonderful you look beneath the grasp of my fingers  
The way I see the flash in your eyes when I squeeze around your neck  
The enthralling sensation that spreads like wild fire when you struggle against my hold  
You want to pull away because that instinct is in your character  
Yet you can't escape me  
You accept it  
Arch your throat a little further  
If I can't rewrite your pain  
I can replace it  
Make your heart pound faster from the weight of my hand  
There is more room in your heart for me to etch my place into it  
I can for it is within my birth right  
Power bestowed on to me by the New and Old Gods  
I will devour you whole  
Make you gasp and twitch in a wanton dance as I press to find the right strings  
You bore such promises to be my instrument  
Even confined you still slip below my grasp  
With a solid release I bring you to the surface again


End file.
